Mas alla del bien y del mal
by yatta
Summary: Harry despierta en un cuerpo que no es suyo, en una epoca que no es la suya, aprendera cosas sobre cierto pocionista que le pareceran casi imposibles. Harry debera decidir si debe cambiar el curso de la historia o sufrir por el resto de sus dias. En este fic Albus aun no es director del colegio. Fic escrito para el reto de las mazmorras del Snarry Feliz cumpleaños Severus 2015
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Harry despierta en un cuerpo que no es suyo, en una época que no es la suya, aprenderá cosas sobre cierto pocionista que le parecerán casi imposibles. Harry deberá decidir si debe cambiar el curso de la historia o sufrir por el resto de sus días. En este fic Albus aun no es director del colegio. Fic escrito para el reto de las mazmorras del Snarry Feliz cumpleaños Severus 2015.

Advertencias: Relación hombre-hombre, personaje inventado, AU, viaje al pasado, N-17. Si la temática no les agrada por favor no continúen.

Disclaimer: Personajes no mio (Bueno solo el inventado) este fic no se escribe con motivos de lucro es solo la sana diversion (tan sana como una slashera lo puede pensar).

**MÁS ALLA DEL BIEN Y DEL MAL**  
>Capitulo 1.- Un tipo llamado Hans<br>_Made in Yatta´s Brain_

**OoOo-OoOo-OoOoO**

Todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio, con las oscuridad reinante, de pronto fue consciente de su respiración, el sonido del aire al salir de sus fosas nasales y de nuevo entrar con el vital oxigeno que llenaba sus pulmones, intento moverse, podía sentir la suavidad de las sabanas en las que estaba recostado sobre un mullido colchón, tan cómodo que no sabía por que la insistencia por moverse de ese lugar.

Espero unos segundos, esos segundos que siempre deseo solicitar a una madre que poco lo acompaño en su vida, tan poco que ya no la recordaba, intento con esfuerzo abrir sus ojos, necesitaba hacer algo, no lo recordaba, pero sabía que tenía cosas por hacer, abrió lentamente los ojos, todo estaba borroso y la poca iluminación no ayudaba, sabía que al fondo debía haber una chimenea encendida podía sentir la calidez en el ambiente y el rojo que sobresaltaba por las llamas era inconfundible.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y suspiro, a tientas buscaba con su mano sus lentes.

Piel.

Cálida y suave piel fue lo que su mano encontró –Travieso, es muy pronto para volver a jugar –La voz de un hombre se escucho un poco burlona, conocía esa voz, sabía que la había escuchado en algún momento, un brazo lo acerco rodeándolo posesivo, eso le agrado por alguna extraña razón, sintió en su torso más suave piel, se sentía relajado, acomodo su mano descansando en una zona redondeada.

Un momento…

¡Por Merlín! ¿Eso no era un trasero desnudo cierto? Abrió los ojos de golpe su vista poco a poco se iba aclarando –Si insistes –De nuevo la voz, el sujeto se coloco encima de su cuerpo ¡Desnudo! Los dos estaban en la misma situación podía sentir algo endurecerse sobre su abdomen, el miedo comenzaba a invadirlo, ese sujeto, un hombre, desnudo, sobre él ¿Quién estaba con él? su vista enfoco al extraño pervertido, cabello largo y oscuro, una sonrisa divertida en su rostro debajo de una enorme nariz ¡Nariz! ¡Snape!

El chico empujo al pocionista, no le fue difícil mandarlo al suelo, jalo la sabana para cubrirse con ella, ¿Por qué estaba desnudo con su profesor? Recordó las primeras palabras de Snape ¨Pronto para jugar de nuevo¨ ¿Eso se refería a lo que creía? Miro en todas direcciones hasta que visualizo una puerta, tenía que encontrar a Dumbledore. Al moverse se sintió pegajoso, algo escurría entre sus piernas, Snape y él… el pánico se estaba apoderando de su razón cuando la voz de Snape le saco de sus pensamientos.

–¿Que es tan urgente que no puede esperar a que te vistas? –Snape hablo mientras se sobaba el hombro derecho, lentamente se puso de pie, ni un ápice de vergüenza en su rostro, ni la más mínima seña de timidez, exhibía su desnudez con todo descaro –Hans vuelve a la cama conmigo – Dijo Snape en un tono entre reproche y suplica.

¿Hans? Él no era ese tal Hans su nombre era Harry Potter, Snape lo sabía muy bien. Harry parpadeo y agito su cabeza, ya lo entendía, estaba soñando.

Sonrió mientras ponía una mano en su frente, claro que estaba soñando, para comenzar Snape estaba muerto Nagini lo había asesinado por orden de Voldemort.  
>En segunda, Harry miro con detenimiento al oscuro profesor ahora que lo notaba tenía un cuerpo increíble, demasiado como para tener la edad que tendría su padre, se sonrojo con el pensamiento y viro el rostro avergonzado ¿Estaba en alguna clase de fantasía erótica en su sueño? La sensación viscosa entre sus piernas era tan real.<p>

Snape sonrió con arrogancia –Creí que ya habíamos pasado la etapa virginal –Severus no pudo descifrar la expresión de su amante al mencionar lo último, si no hubiese sido él quien tomara ese hermoso cuerpo un par de veces dudaría sobre su castidad.

Snape frunció el seño –¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –Demando el Slytherin

Harry brinco en su lugar ¡Un pellizco! Solo eso necesitaba para resolver su duda –Ouch! –Se quejo el menor, nada pasaba, no estaba despertando en su cama, no era un sueño –Escuche profesor Snape, ni yo se lo que esta ocurriendo, pero si vamos con el profesor Dumbledore creo que podemos aclarar lo que sucede –la valentía Gryffindor salió a relucir, si Snape estaba vivo, Dumbledore también debía estarlo.

Severus elevo una ceja ¿Profesor Snape? ¿Dumbledore? ¿Qué carajos pintaba el entrometido come caramelos en todo esto? Snape entrecerró los ojos –¿Es esta alguna bromilla Gryffindor? –Pregunto el mayor.

Harry negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Snape lo miro detenidamente, la mirada de ese sujeto no era la de su Hans, alguien más debía estar en su cuerpo –¡Es un estudiante que tomo el cuerpo de Hans! Entenderá que el agravio no es solo a uno si no a dos de sus profesores, espero que este preparado para ser expulsado, por que si no, hare del resto de su vida escolar un infierno y fregar calderos sin magia será lo mínimo que sufrirá –Fue en ese momento que el profesor recordó que estaba desnudo frente a uno de sus estudiantes –¿Qué hace mirando donde no debe, entre al baño de inmediato, yo le proporcionare ropa en un momento –Harry brinco azorado y corrió al baño.

La respiración del joven era agitada, suspiro para tranquilizarse, esperaba que Dumbledore tuviese respuesta a lo que estaba pasando, solo recordaba estar corriendo por los pasillos ¿Era perseguido? No lo recordaba con claridad, Voldemort estaba muerto, así que dudaba que fuese obra de él, se acerco al lavabo para lavarse la cara, entonces fue que se vio en el espejo, parecía unos cinco años mayor a su actual edad, ¿Tendría ese Hans unos 35 años?  
>Su cabello era negro pero sin la rebeldía, lo noto al pasar sus dedos para peinarlo y sus ojos seguían verdes, solo que de un tono menos brillante más bien aceitunados, a ese sujeto no lo conocía, no recordaba que Snape tuviese un amante.<p>

Unos golpes en la puerta lo hizo regresar, necesitaba cambiarse rápido.

**OoO-oOoO**

Harry prácticamente corría tras su profesor, pero esa no era la dirección a la oficina del director, Snape se detuvo de repente y Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no chocar contra este, el oscuro profesor casi tumba la puerta a golpes.

Un adormilado pero más joven Dumbledore se asomo, traía en la cabeza un gorro lleno de lunitas y gatitos en tonos chillantes, bostezo sin la intención de ocultarlo –¿Severus no puedes llamar a horas más decentes? –Una sonrisa burlona se puso en su rostro -¿Quieres un consejo? ¿Hans te corrió de la cama? –Dijo en un tono pícaro lo último.

Snape bufo –Este mequetrefe ha solicitado audiencia con el profesor Dumbledore –Gruño el pocionista.

Albus se coloco sus gafas –¿Hans? ¿Mequetrefe? ¿Es este un juego entre ustedes? –Pregunto el futuro director del colegio.

Severus lo fulmino con la mirada –Si Albus prefiero salir de mi cómodo lecho solo para venir a pedirte que nos acompañes a jugar en mitad de la noche.

Dumbledore carraspeo –Sera mejor que pasen y me expliquen.

Los tres estaban sentados, ninguno decía una palabra, Harry no estaba seguro sobre que decir, Dumbledore no quitaba su cara de bonachón y Snape al parecer siempre fue Snape, aunque verle con una sonrisa y ¿amando? A otro ser humano lo descolocaba.

–¿Un caramelo de limón? –Albus intento romper el hielo.

Severus gruño y Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza

–Querías a Dumbledore para aclarar las cosas, hazlo de una maldita vez –Dijo impaciente el pocionista.

Harry saco el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo –Escuchen, ya no estoy tan seguro de contarles lo que creo que ocurre.

Snape lo miro con furia –Maldito bribón

Albus medio el momento haciendo una señal a Severus para que se calmara, sonrió –Podrías al menos contarnos lo que crees es prudente.

Harry asintió –Yo no recuerdo que estaba haciendo antes de despertar en la habitación del profesor Snape, simplemente desperté en este cuerpo que no es mío.

Snape bufo –Maldito crio… ¡Ahora mismo me vas a decir en que cuerpo esta Hans! –Snape se levanto exaltado.

Harry bajo la cabeza –Yo no lo sé, imagino que en mi cuerpo, el problema es que mi cuerpo es tan solo un bebe en esta época o al menos eso creo, mis padres se casaron después del colegio y según recuerdo son de la misma generación del profesor Snape, estoy un poco confundido, por que el yo que recuerdo no debe distar a mas de cinco años de los que aparenta el profesor Snape.

Severus elevo una ceja –¿Y esperas niñato insolente que creamos que vienes del futuro solo para salir de este lio? Espera a que encuentre a Hans y nos revelara tu identidad maldito mocoso.

Harry se puso de pie –Lo que digo es cierto, si quieren usar pociones o encantamientos para sacarme la verdad, adelante, pero les advierto, no sé lo que pueda pasar una vez conozcan el futuro.

Albus suspiro –Quizás Hans encuentre la manera de revertir lo que sea que le está pasando a… como deberíamos llamarte?

Harry volvió a sentarse –No es mi intención alterar esta época, creo que lo más sensato sería usar el nombre de este cuerpo, imagino que mientras no se resuelva deberé jugar mi papel ¿No?

Albus asintió en entendimiento

–No esperaras que un simple estudiante desempeñe el papel de un profesor, uno popular y solicitado por los estudiantes ¡Se darían cuenta de inmediato! Yo preferiría reportarlo como enfermo.

Dumbledore se quedo pensativo –Reportarlo como enfermo y esconderlo también es buena idea, la cuestión es ¿Por cuánto tiempo? –Albus miro al pocionista.

Snape bufo y se cruzo de brazos enfurruñado

–No soy un estudiante, ya he comentado que tengo casi la edad del profesor Snape –Dijo con seguridad Harry.

Snape lo miro despectivo –No es cualquier asignatura, Albus quizás tu puedas cambiar la tuya solo por unos días.

Harry interrumpió –Mientras no sea pociones no creo que tenga problemas, después de todo soy profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras en mi tiempo.

Los dos lo miraron con la boca abierta

–Muy gracioso, Hans Potter es el titular de esa asignatura…

Harry abrió los ojos como plato –¿Potter? –No pudo evitar decir.

Snape lo entendió de inmediato, el chico que se decía venir del futuro no conocía a Hans y lo que era peor era la persona que estaba en su puesto ¿Entonces? –¿Que paso con Hans? ¿Por qué estas tu en su lugar? –Snape tomo a Harry de la camisa, Potter intento soltarse, la desesperación en Snape era demasiado irreal –¡Hable de una maldita vez mocoso del demonio! –Harry molesto empujo al pocionista –Usted es demasiado reservado, quizás dejo escondido a ese tal Hans así como lo quiere hacer conmigo. Escuche Tom Riddle dejo una maldición en ese puesto que obliga a que cada año cambie de profesor. Quizás enferme, se accidente, se descubra que es una criatura y lo obliguen a renunciar ¡Yo que se!

Albus carraspeo –En efecto esa maldición duro algún tiempo, hasta que Tom fue derrotado, Hans lleva en el puesto más de tres años.

Harry apretó los dientes

–¿El volverá cierto? –Pregunto Dumbledore.

Snape giro la cabeza mientras sostenía su brazo –No necesita que alguien del futuro se lo diga, el brazo de Snape aun tiene la marca, esa debería ser prueba suficiente.

Albus asintió –Bien será mejor que descansemos en unas horas reiniciaran las clases y mis muchachos tienen mucho trabajo por hacer.

Dumbledore prácticamente los saco de la habitación a empujones.

Severus comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, se detuvo al notar que el chico del futuro no lo seguía –Señor Potter, ya escucho debemos descansar

El corazón de Harry latió con rapidez, trato de tranquilizarse, no había sido descubierto, era una suerte que ese cuerpo fuera de un Potter, Harry abrió la boca y luego la cerro, ahora la pregunta le parecía algo estúpida –Profesor Snape ¿Dónde dormiré? –Dijo con inocencia.

Snape bufo –Disculpe su majestad si mis aposentos no son adecuados para usted, pero por el momento es todo lo que hay, mañana se le asignara una habitación.

Harry se sonrojo

–Potter no se preocupe usted no es Hans por mucho que tenga su cuerpo, su castidad estará a salvo conmigo, aunque no lo crea soy una persona honorable.

El de ojos verdes asintió, siguió al pocionista de vuelta a su habitación.

Una vez dentro vio como el profesor se adentro al baño, no tardo mucho para verlo salir con un pijama, sus miradas se encontraron –Lo mejor será que le indique donde están las cosas de Hans para que disponga de ellas.

Harry negó –Esta bien estoy cansado, puedo dormir con esta ropa ¿Podría? –el de ojos verdes dejo la pregunta en el aire.

Snape elevo una ceja –¿Esta esperando una invitación a mi cama Potter? –Dijo burlón.

Harry se sonrojo –Claro que no, es su cama y supuse que tendría un lado preferido, no es mi intensión incomodar –Un suspiro de derrota escapo de sus labios –¿Podría simplemente indicarme de que lado puedo dormir?

El oscuro profesor se recostó y palmeo el otro lado de la cama –Adelante Potter.

Harry asintió y se recostó dándole la espalda a su acompañante, cerro los ojos y cuando menos lo pensó lo venció el sueño.

Snape estaba tan cómodo, no recordaba la última vez que lo estuvo, la calidez del otro cuerpo, la manera en la que se aferraba a su cuerpo, si ambos estuviesen desnudos seria simplemente delicioso, los recuerdo de la noche le vinieron a la mente, abrió los ojos de golpe –Por favor dime que eres el verdadero Hans –Severus se tallo la cara con su mano libre. En algún momento en la noche Potter había buscado el calor de su cuerpo, ciertamente su culpa al no dejar la chimenea encendida a sabiendas que la habitación se pondría muy fría, no culpaba al mequetrefe, pero si se culpaba a si mismo por disfrutar del momento.

–¿Hans quien? Dijo adormilado el joven del futuro.

Harry abrió los ojos sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Snape, sus piernas enredadas en las del murciélago grasiento!

–Puede soltarme cuando quiera Potter –Dijo con molestia el pocionista.

Harry golpeo con las piernas de su ex profesor torpemente sin saber muy bien como actuar –Yo, este, no lo hice con intensión, discúlpeme –Dijo avergonzado mientras se levantaba lo más rápido posible.

Snape elevo una ceja –Le dije que su castidad estaba a salvo conmigo, pero ¿Debo temer por la mía?

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí este capítulo. Aun no estoy segura de si será capítulos. Hay un fan art de este capitulo lo pueden ver en el foro de las mazmorras del Sanrry (se llama Dormidos)<br>Espero y disfruten de mi fic!  
>Gracias por leer!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**MÁS ALLA DEL BIEN Y DEL MAL**

Capitulo 2.- Hans Potter

_Made in Yatta´s Brain_

_**OoOo-OoOo-OoOoO**_

Severus ya llevaba un tiempo a lado de Hans, habían pasado buenos y malos momentos, el amaba a Hans, era su amante ¡Por Merlín! Aunque había cosas que no le agradaban del todo y deseaba a veces ciertas actitudes de su pareja. Su pareja y el mismo eran Slytherins hechos y derechos, ese tipo de cosas no deberían interesar, si realmente lo quería lo aceptaba tal y como era, solo con pasar buenos momentos era más que suficiente.

Y ahora estaba en uno de esos momentos por los cuales siempre espero… Hans por lo general solo lo abrazaba después del sexo y no por mucho tiempo, después se daba la vuelta para dormir, aludiendo que estaba cansado y que si seguían abrazados querría hacer más cosas perversas. Había deseado tanto despertar abrazado a su amante, la sensación era maravillosa, demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Para su desgracia sospechaba que él que lo abrazaba no era su amante –Por favor dime que eres el verdadero Hans –Dijo Severus mientras se tallaba la cara con su mano libre. En algún momento en la noche Potter había buscado el calor de su cuerpo, ciertamente su culpa al no dejar la chimenea encendida a sabiendas que la habitación se pondría muy fría, no culpaba al mequetrefe, pero si se culpaba a sí mismo por disfrutar del momento.

–¿Hans quien? –Contesto su acompañante, con eso quedaba más que confirmado, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿Hans abrazándolo en la mañana? Desde ese momento debió saber la respuesta, los Slytherin no eran tan sentimentales, así que él no iba a ser el primero, era mejor que se olvidara de esas tonteras de una buena vez.

–Puede soltarme cuando quiera Potter –Dijo con molestia el pocionista.

Era en cierta forma divertido ver la angustia y vergüenza en el cuerpo de su amante, se lo echaría en cara cuando todo volviera a la normalidad.

Torpemente fue golpeado en el enredo de piernas, se notaba que el otro no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, estaba claro que no sabía muy bien como actuar, para tener prácticamente la misma edad se portaba como un mocoso, la perspectiva de divertirse a costillas de ese extraño comenzó a agradarle.

Cayo como un costal de papas en el suelo y como un gato balbuceando una disculpa se puso de pie de inmediato.

Snape elevo una ceja –Le dije que su castidad estaba a salvo conmigo, pero ¿Debo temer por la mía?

Y lo que tanto esperaba, el furioso sonrojo, un mocoso sin duda.

Harry trato de recomponerse, respiro profundamente –Profesor Snape, debería de dejar de tontear y mejor me explica un poco sobre mis deberes –Si Severus tenía ánimos de molestar, bien podría darle batalla.

Snape frunció el ceño, un mocoso adulto, por su cambio repentino, desafío y envalentonamiento debía suponer que ese joven era un Gryffindor.

Se sentó en la cama y estiro los músculos de su cuerpo, Harry volteo a otro lugar tratando de disimular, aquello le había parecido ¿Sexy? –Me duchare primero –Dijo Harry para después correr hacia el baño.

Snape se le quedo viendo intrigado, fue entonces cuando noto un rastro de baba en su ropa –¡Un mocoso sin duda!

**O-o**

Severus le había explicado lo básico, el lugar donde impartiría las clases, los nombres de los prefectos y algunos estudiantes más conocidos, asi como los profesores que no conocía, el material y los temas de las clases.

Snape estaba por marcharse del aula de defensas contra las artes oscuras –¿Estará bien Potter? ¿En verdad no quiere que me quede a supervisar? –Pregunto el pocionista aun con la duda, no estaba seguro sobre el desempeño del viajero en el tiempo, Hans tenía una reputación que mantener, aunque claro la escusa de la enfermedad aun estaba en pie.

Harry negó con la cabeza –No se preocupe profesor, puedo arreglármelas solo.

No tardaron tanto en llegar los estudiantes, según sus notas eran los jóvenes de Slytherin y Gryffindor de sexto.

Harry se volteo a la pizarra para escribir el tema del cual trataría la clase, cuando unos de sus estudiantes lo interrumpió –Profesor –Llamo alzando la mano.

Harry ni siquiera volteo, estaba nervioso, aun así debía actuar, trago duro y hablo –Aun no comenzamos las clases y ya tienen dudas –El profesor volteo para ver si identificaba al sujeto, para su suerte estaba en la lista de los estudiantes que Snape le había mostrado –¿Si Señor Anderson?

Era un chico rubio, bien parecido, se notaba la arrogancia un Slytherin en toda la extensión de la palabra –¿Se peleo con el profesor Snape?

Potter elevo una ceja –Mi vida personal no es tema a tratar en esta clase –Esperaba que con eso diera por terminado el asunto, pero no fue así, una chica Gryffindor no lo permitió –Díganos profesor, podemos darle algún consejo –Varios estudiantes apoyaron a la joven, no podía creerlo, todos estaban de acuerdo en el asunto, Harry entrecerró sus ojos, bien, para el cotilleo se olvidaban de sus rivalidades ¡Perfecto!

–¿Por qué creen que el profesor Snape y yo estamos peleados?

Otro chico resoplo con descaro –Vamos profesor ustedes se besuquean en todos los pasillos cuando creen que nadie los ve y hace un momento se notaba el distanciamiento entre ustedes.

Harry quedo en shock al escuchar eso, Snape besuqueándose como un rufián estudiante con otro profesor ¿Dónde estaba el ejemplo para los estudiantes? ¿Dónde estaba el bastardo Snape que él conocía? –Solo es un mal entendido y no pienso decir más, ahora me gustaría seguir con la clase –De nuevo le dio la espalda a los estudiantes y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra –Oh y 10 puntos menos para Slytherin, por estar pasando notitas en mi clase, señor Anderson –Harry estiro la mano y como si fuese un imán la nota voló a su mano y se la guardo, no era partidario de estar leyendo notitas de amor en clases.

Las clases habían terminado y Harry se sentía cansado, muchos de sus estudiantes habían notado los cambios entre la relación de Snape y el, esos dos tonteaban demasiado ¿Eso estaba permitido? ¡Snape hipócrita! El de ojos verde suspiro ¿Era por Hans que Snape se había vuelto un amargado? Solo esperaba no ser partícipe de eso cuando sucediera. Harry miro el reloj, ya eran las diez de la noche, ¿Dónde demonios estaba Snape? Y como si este hubiese sido invocado, entro por la puerta.

–¿Potter donde demonios se metió? Acompáñeme lo llevare a su nueva habitación –Snape camino unos paso, pero Potter no se movía de su asiento –Acaso tiene una maldición que no le permite ponerse de pie o caminar ¿A que espera?

Harry negó con la cabeza –Tengo a la mitad del colegio preguntándome si usted y yo estamos en malos términos e intentado desmentir esa acusación y no pienso alimentar mas cotilleos durmiendo en otra habitación.

Snape elevo una ceja –Me está diciendo que disfruto de dormir en mi cama y no quiere irse –Sonrió burlón el pocionista.

Harry entrecerró los ojos –Le estoy diciendo que usted y su amante se besuquean por todo el colegio dando un mal ejemplo a los estudiantes y por eso somos la cotilla del momento –Dijo molesto Harry.

Snape se sonrojo levemente, El de ojos verde no podría negar que eso le asombro, jamás había logrado poner en aprietos a Snape.

El pocionista se aclaro la garganta –Eso es por que Hans me toma desprevenido, ya lo he amonestado y simplemente no me hace caso.

Harry lo miro acusadoramente –Eso no es una escusa, los dos son profesores y usted es sumamente estricto con esto en el futuro, simplemente no lo puedo creer –Harry estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando una mano se cerró en su muñeca –No le permito que me hable de esa manera, usted que sabe sobre nosotros, ni siquiera conoce a Hans.

Harry bajo la cabeza, era cierto no lo conocía, siendo un Potter eso lo intrigaba, si tenía un familiar mágico ¿Por qué lo habían enviado con sus tíos muggles?

–Profesor, es este Hans un familiar del niño que… Es decir de Harry Potter?

Snape lo libero –¿Por que la pregunta? –Bufo

Harry se encogió de hombros –Quiero entender una cosa, Harry fue mi compañero de clases, mi amigo y supe que vivía con sus familiares muggles y siendo el chico tan famoso que era no sería normal que cualquiera que usara el apellido Potter también seria famoso? Creía que Harry era el último Potter –Ya lo había dicho si era descubierto a la mierda, no le interesaba, quería saber por que no había permanecido en el mundo mágico.

Snape lo pensó por un momento –Hans nació producto de una aventura, es medio hermano de Jam –No pudo decir el nombre de su rival en el colegio –Es tío de Harry Potter, pero es un poco inmaduro, no tiene una vida estable, su trabajo no le permite cuidar de un pequeño y siendo repudiado por su familia no les debía nada, además creo que esta mejor en el seno de una familia funcional, tiene una figura paterna y una materna, creo que hasta tiene un primo con el cual jugar, no puede pedir más ese mocoso.

Harry apretó los puños –Si, que mejor que vivir con unos horribles muggles –Gruño para si –Sabe estaba pensando en usar un glamour por lo menos en esta habitación, así no olvidara que no soy Hans, no quiero ser atacado a mitad de la noche –Snape lo miro de mala manera –Le dije que soy un caballe…

–¡Ya se! –Interrumpió Harry, ya que soy un Potter por que no parecerme a ese sujeto, que al parecer desprecia tanto –Harry movió su varita, tomo rasgos de su propio rostro, solo su cabello y ojos no se modificaron.

Snape gruño –Por un momento pensé que podría ser usted un Gryffindor, pero veo que estoy ante otro Slytherin, no se como pude confundirme.

Harry sonrió con burla –Quizás nunca lo sabrá, ya le dije que soy amigo de Harry y el es Gryffindor, el resto se lo dejo de tarea.

Sin decir una palabra más el de ojos verde se fue a la habitación, necesitaba descansar después de un día tan abrumador, había cerrado con broche de oro, estaba en el cuerpo de un tío que no lo quería, ¡Genial!

**O-o**

–¿Debo acostumbrarme a despertar de esta manera?

La voz de Snape le hizo despertarse de golpe, de nuevo estaba abrazado al cuerpo de su profesor, miro hacia arriba solo para encontrarse con los ojos de Severus, unos hermosos ojos negros

–Si al menos no me babeara como un mocoso –Gruño para liberarse de golpe, se puso de pie.

Harry simplemente se quedo en silencio, no, no y no, no estaba cómodamente recostado con su odiado profesor, no podía sentir nada por un hombre que ya estaba muerto, no por un hombre al que le descubrió que podía sonreír, sonrojarse y amar.

Snape se perdió tras la puerta del baño.

Harry enterró la cara en la almohada, necesitaba regresar a su época y lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Snape se había encerrado en el baño, él quería a Hans y simplemente no disfrutaba de los amaneceres con Potter. Bufo molesto. No sabía nada sobre este joven, solo era la ilusión del cuerpo de Hans y el hecho de no poder tocarle, aunque hubiese cambiado su apariencia sabía que era el cuerpo de su amante.

Debía investigarlo y ver lo desagradable que era, eso era y cuando menos lo pensara Hans estaría de vuelta. Ese sería su plan.

**O-o**

Snape caminaba por el pasillo se dirigía a la clase de defensas, debía ver como iban las clases de Potter, fue cuando escucho a unos estudiantes mencionar a Hans. Se escondió en la esquina de la pared

–Siento que me he vuelto a enamorar del profesor Potter –Dijo la voz de una chica emocionada.

Otra chica secundaba –Sus clases ya eran buenas, pero ahora que se peleo con el profesor Snape es aun mejor. Ahhhh –Se quejo –¡Por que no soy un chico! no tengo oportunidad con él.

Al parecer las dos chicas parecieron deprimirse –No importa me conformo con verlo –Dijo la primera –Es mejor irnos, la clase comenzara en cualquier momento.

Snape se quedo pensativo, esa solo era la perspectiva de dos chiquillas hormonales. Nada como verlo por si mismo.

Con cautela se acerco al aula, Potter escribía en la pizarra, de pronto estiro la mano una nota llego y luego bajo puntos a Slytherin, bueno eso cualquiera podía hacerlo, no requería de mucha habilidad, Potter parecía estar explicando una de las maldiciones que lograban ataques con múltiples serpientes.

Harry convoco tres serpiente con tal gracia –Dependiendo del poder del mago puedes invocar cuantas quieras a diferencia de la Serpiensortia, que solo te permite invocar una, hay un hechizo sencillo para hacerlas desvanecer, según su literatura es la mejor opción de ataque, pero si se enfrentan a un poderoso mago oscuro no duden en que convoque a mas de diez y entonces estarán en graves aprietos a menos que sean hablantes Parsel –Harry sonrió y con otro suave movimiento desvaneció a las serpientes –Así que en esta clase les enseñare unos escudos que los protegerán de criaturas, tanto como serpientes como otros bichos si llegaran a caer en algún bosque y les recuerdo que no es una manera de incitarlos a que se aventuren al bosque prohibido –les guiño un ojo y varios estudiantes soltaron risitas.

Uno de los estudiantes levanto la mano –Si señor Anderson –le concedió Potter al estudiante.

Este se puso de pie –¿Podría darnos una demostración? Claro que ninguno de nosotros podría crear tal numero de serpientes, pero si lo hacemos entre varios.

Harry asintió –De acuerdo ¿Alguien cree poder convocar mas de dos serpientes? El que lo logre obtendrá 10 puntos para su casa.

Varios estudiantes levantaron la mano la mayoría Slytherin, cinco de ellos fueron elegidos, pidió al resto de los estudiantes pegarse a las paredes, hizo levitar los escritorios con todo y sillas para hacer espacio –Bien chicos denme lo que tienen.

Snape no podía creerlo, que clase de inmadurez era esa, esa demostración podría ser peligrosa, saco su varita, no quería ser descubierto espiando, pero tampoco quería que los estudiantes salieran lastimados.

Los estudiantes invocaron dos serpientes cada uno, solo uno de ellos consiguió una mas –Señor Anderson, recuperando los puntos que perdió, excelente, inicien con el ataque.

Cuatro serpientes se lanzaron mientras que las otras comenzaban a rodearlo, Potter rápidamente desvaneció a dos y logro repeler a las otras dos con un escudo, no solo las repelió, estas estaban retorciéndose en el suelo hasta quedar inmóviles –Este escudo es como si les lanzaras un hechizo que las inmoviliza, solo durara una hora pero será suficiente para desvanecerlas o por lo menos atacar al enemigo.

Potter relajo el cuerpo –Desvanezcan sus serpientes –Ordeno a los estudiantes, pero eso no paso, las serpientes que lo estaban rodeando amenazaron con atacarle, Harry logro esquivar a dos de ellas –Profesor no podemos desvanecerlas –Dijo uno asustado.

Harry movió rápidamente su varita y comenzó a desvanecer –Todos intenten desvanecerlas –Todos los estudiantes asustados apuntaron sin mucho éxito, el profesor se deshizo de cuatro mas y los estudiantes solo de dos, una de las estudiantes logro desvanecer otra pero una segunda estaba lista para atacarla –Detente –Grito Potter.

La serpiente se detuvo y volteo a donde estaba el profesor, Potter se cubrió la boca y de inmediato la desvaneció y a los dos inmovilizadas –Bueno chicos espero que con esto se den cuenta de lo peligroso que es no saber defenderse de las serpientes, quiero un reporte sin límite de palabras sobre lo que hicieron bien y lo que estaba mal y como remediarlo –Potter suspiro –Pueden retirarse.

Los estudiantes salieron animados, otros asustados, al parecer nadie noto que Potter había usado el lenguaje de las serpientes, eso no le extrañaba a Snape, si el mismo no hubiese escuchado como el señor oscuro le silbaba a Nagini cada vez que le hablaba, debía hablar con Potter, estaba por entrar al aula cuando noto que uno de los estudiantes aun estaba dentro –Señor Anderson creo que le dije que la clase estaba terminada.

El estudiante se quedo de pie observándolo –Por que no has acudido a mis citas, Snape te tiene vigilado o algo así –Harry lo miro extrañado, ¿De que estaba hablando? –¿Perdón? –Dijo el profesor sin comprender

–¿No has leído mis notas? Sabes que te he extrañado, por que eres tan cruel conmigo –El joven se abalanzo sobre Potter y lo beso.

Snape estaba en shock al igual que Potter.

Harry lo separo –¿Que cree que hace señor Anderson? –Dijo alterado

El joven sonrió –Quiere que juguemos al estudiante y profesor, bien por mí, estoy deseando que me llene con todo lo que tiene, házmelo más fuerte que la semana pasada, por favor profesor Potter –El más joven se movió sensualmente para acercarse a su profesor.

–¡Que demonios! –Harry saco la varita –Petrificus totalus –el estudiante callo como roca al suelo –A Snape no le va a gustar esto –Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro –¿¡Como se lo voy a decir!? –Se revolvió el cabello, ese Hans era todo un estuche de monerías, no era que no quisiese hacerse cargo de su sobrino, simplemente era un libertino y un bebe le iba a robar su promiscua vida –¡Maldito! ¡Como se atreve a hacerle esto a Severus! –Dijo mas disgustado que angustiado.

La puerta del salón se abrió y entonces lo vio, el pocionista tenía una expresión en su rostro que no sabía como descifrar, miro al estudiante petrificado –No es lo que parece, yo puedo explicar –Dijo Harry.

Snape levanto su mano para que guardara silencio –Si es lo que parece, un profesor metiéndose con un estudiante, el director viene en camino.

Harry parpadeó ¿Por qué Snape parecía tan calmo?

El director seguido de Dumbledore no tardaron en llegar, para entonces Snape había vuelto a la normalidad a su estudiante y lo había inmovilizado en una silla, Harry esperaba sin saber lo que estaba planeando el pocionista.

El director Dippet miro a Severus y al estudiante –¿Qué ocurre? La nota parecía urgente.

Severus gruño al ver a Dumbledore, viejo cotilla nada tenía que hacer en ese lugar –Encontré a estos dos teniendo una conducta inmoral, quisiera poner varitaserum en el señor Anderson.

Dippet miro al profesor Potter –¿Hans?

–Me temo director que hay algo que le hemos ocultado Severus y yo sobre Hans –Dumbledore intercedió –Disculpa Armando que no haya mencionado el asunto, estabas tan ocupado con los asuntos del colegio y nosotros decidimos resolver.

El director miro a todos en el aula –Albus espero que me explique con detalle, ya estoy viejo para estas cosas –Dippet sabía que si Albus había ocultado la información sus razones tenía, además sería el nuevo director el próximo año, así que, que mas daba, suspiro con cansancio –Proceda profesor Snape.

El pocionista le dio la poción al estudiante, espero unos segundos a que hiciera efecto –¿Podría decirnos su nombre completo? –Fue la primera pregunta obligatoria.

El chico parecía con la vista desenfocada –Frank Anderson –Dijo sin oponer resistencia.

Snape pensó un poco en su siguiente pregunta –¿Tiene usted un amorío con el profesor Potter? –Harry noto como la voz se le cortó, estaba claro que Snape se estaba conteniendo.

El chico asintió –Si –Confirmo verbalmente

–¿Desde cuándo? –Quiso saber el pocionista

–En unas semanas cumpliremos un año –Revelo el estudiante

Snape se detuvo del escritorio, sintió que sus piernas le fallaron por unos segundos, intento recomponerse los más rápido posible, Dumbledore le puso una mano en el hombro –Puedo continuar yo si lo deseas –Quiso apoyar el futuro director. Snape negó con la cabeza –Solo una cosa más me interesa –Miro al estudiante decidido –¿Ha mantenido relaciones sexuales con el profesor Potter?

El chico miro al profesor de pociones y asintió –Casi desde el principio –Snape no lo soporto mas cubrió su boca con su mano y si no hubiese sido por que Dumbledore estaba a su lado hubiese caído al suelo –Severus deberías ir a descansar a tu habitación nosotros terminaremos con esto. Snape no contesto simplemente salió del lugar, Harry quería ir pero no sabía en qué situación estaba en ese momento –Potter acompaña a Severus –Solicito Dumbledore.

Harry se mordió el labio, en realidad si quería ir con Severus, este debía estar destrozado.

–¡Pero Albus! –Reclamo Dippet

–Cuando te explique entenderás, pero no aquí, por lo menos no frente a un estudiante –Harry no espero mas y salió disparado.

Primero debía cambiar su apariencia, no iba a ser grato para Snape ver al hombre que lo traiciono.

Lo encontró entrando a su cuarto, Severus se desplomo en el suelo y comenzó a llorar, Harry lo abrazo, le dolía tanto ver a Snape en esa condición, jamás lo había visto llorar y eso le partía el alma –¡No quiero saber de ningún Potter en mi vida! –Dijo sollozando. Harry trago duro ahora comprendía un poco el comportamiento de su profesor, como no iba a detestarlo, el mismo se detestaba en ese preciso momento –Severus por favor cogerás frio si te quedas en el suelo –El pocionista volteo para ver la cara del sujeto que le hablaba, trato de recomponerse un poco.

–No puedo decir que no lo sabía, mi relación con Hans no duraría por siempre, pero no pensé que fuese tan pronto y de esta manera.

Harry le acaricio la cabeza –Lamento que tenga que sufrir por ese mal nacido, pero usted estará bien créamelo, tendrá a muchos estudiantes que atormentar por mucho tiempo, no le diga al profesor Dumbledore pero hasta llegara a ser director del colegio –Las lagrimas de Harry escaparon, no mentía, pero sabía que Snape no sería feliz y eventualmente Voldemort le quitaría la vida.

Snape lo miro desconcertado –Si todo estará bien ¿Por qué lloras?

Harry solo negó con la cabeza y su llanto se intensifico, el pocionista lo abrazo ¿Quién consolaba a quien? Una sonrisa triste escapo del Slytherin.

**O-o**

Dumbledore le explico todo al director Dippet, definitivamente Hans pasaría a ser juzgado por las autoridades una vez que regresara a su cuerpo y mientras tanto el chico del futuro podía continuar con las clases usando un glamour y cambiando de nombre.

El de ojos verdes miraba atentamente al pocionista, le había pedido de favor que le pusiera un nuevo nombre –Harry Prince, diremos que eres mi primo lejano –Dijo finalmente el pocionista.

Harry elevo una ceja –¿Por que Harry?

Snape suspiro –Ese nombre siempre me gusto, sabes yo era muy amigo de Lily Potter, ella puso el nombre de Harry a su hijo por sugerencia mía, eso le crispo al inútil de su esposo y lo echo a perder combinándolo con su nombre Harry James Potter –Snape hizo una mueca –Pero en tu caso será simplemente Harry ¿Estas de acuerdo?

Harry asintió.

Los días pasaban y Harry conocía un poco más de su profesor, el ya tenía sentimientos por el Snape del futuro, pero ahora –¡Maldición! Necesito volver a mi época antes de enamorarme más –Alguien entre presuroso a la habitación donde se encontraba.

–¡Eso no! –Snape lo miraba molesto –¡No puedes fijarte en nadie!

Si esos fueran celos no le importaría ser retado por Snape –Ya lo se Severus no tienes que…

Asombro y mas asombro, Snape tenía sus labios pegados a los suyos, lo besaba con tanta pasión que no pudo evitar dejarse llevar, se separaron por unos segundos la mirada de Severus se veía afligida –¡Joder Severus! ¿Quieres que me vuelva a enamorar de ti?

Sin decir una palabra Snape arrastro a Potter hasta la habitación –No se por cuanto tiempo permanezcas aquí o si volveré a encontrarte después, solo se que lamentare si no hago esto ahora –La urgencia en la voz de Snape era palpable.

Harry creyó entender un poco a lo que se refería, si estaba equivocado entonces sería algo para reírse después, de un rápido movimiento se saco la túnica, quedando en una camisa blanca y unos pantalones que le ajustaban bien a su cintura, deseaba a ese hombre, en verdad que lo hacía, mas le valía no dejarlo encendido.

Snape sonrió de medio lado –¿Así luce tu verdadero cuerpo en el futuro?

Harry se quito la camisa –Trate de que el glamur fuera lo mas parecido a mi cuerpo real –Dijo orgulloso por su trabajo.

Snape paso su lengua por sus labios, se notaba en su mirada el deseo –Me gustaría ver que tan bien has creado tu glamur –Snape saco su varita y de un solo movimiento desapareció la ropa de Harry. El Gryffindor solo atino a cubrirse sus partes nobles con las manos –Oye es vergonzoso ser el único

–Eso se puede arreglar –Snape quedo desnudo de inmediato –Nada que no hayas visto antes según recuerdo, pero espero que sea suficiente para que pasemos una estupenda noche.

Harry se sonrojo, volteo la mirada –Yo, no se, esta es –Severus le tomo del mentón –si esta es tu primera vez entonces es más excitante.

Harry se abrazo para poder unir sus labios de nuevo, podía sentir la suave y cálida piel sobre su cuerpo esas maravillosas manos acariciando su espalda y bajando a sus glúteos, poco a poco Severus fue acercándolo a la cama.

Lentamente Harry se sentó sin despegar su boca del pocionista, adentrándose al centro del colchón, sentía las cálidas manos de Snape acariciarle la espalda, bajando muy lento hasta posarse en sus glúteos, sorpresivamente lo jalo haciendo que se sentara a sobre el haciendo que sus recién despiertas erecciones friccionaran, Harry gimió, esas eran sensaciones nuevas para él y quien mejor que Severus para mostrárselas, brinco un tanto asustado al sentir como la mano del pocionista acariciaba su orificio virginal, se había colado entre sus glúteos sin siquiera pedir permiso –Necesito prepárate un poco –Le susurro al oído para después mordisquearlo.

Harry se sentía como mantequilla, levanto un poco las caderas para que el Slytherin tuviera mas acceso, Snape no demoro en meter el primer dedo, eso incomodo un poco a Harry, busco los labios de este para entretenerlo mientras trabajaba mas abajo, mordisqueo y succiono hasta que sintió que el de ojos verdes se relajo un poco mas, continuo metiendo dedos hasta dilatarlo como quería, Harry suspiraba y gemía, era el momento –¿Harry lo quieres? –Pregunto con voz ronca el pocionista.

Harry asintió, si lo quería, quería todo de Snape –Tómalo con tus manos y ponle jalea –Indico Severus.

El menor lo tomo casi con temor, si que estaba duro y grande untaba la jalea casi con adoración ¿Cómo pudo Hans buscar en otra parte cuando ya tenía tremendo semental a su entera disposición?

Severus comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras colocaba una sustancia pegajosa en su abertura –Colócate sobre el y entra despacio –le indico el pocionista.

Harry lo coloco en su entrada y lentamente comenzó a descender deteniéndose de golpe en algunas ocasiones a causa del malestar, Snape gruño, era dolorosamente lento, si no fuese la primera vez ya se hubiese enterrado sin piedad, pero no quería lastimarlo, espero pacientemente hasta que Harry estuvo dentro casi por completo –Muévete cuando estés listo y mas te vale que lo estés pronto, me estas matando de las ganas Harry –El de ojos verde solo sonrió, intento moverse un poco, la jalea era sumamente resbaladiza permitía que el miembro de Severus se deslizara suave y placenteramente, poco a poco comenzó a aumentar el movimiento –Por Merlín Severus, por que tenias que ser un caballero –Gimió

Snape lo tomo de las caderas para ayudarlo a aumentar las embestidas –No se en que estaba pensando –Dijo para morder el hombro de Harry, un placentero grito escapo de los labios de su amante

–Te quiero mas profundo –Jadeo el Gryffindor.

Snape no lo pensó dos veces recostó al joven sobre el colchón y se enterró lo mas que pudo, Harry grito al sentir como algo en su interior era tocado y se sentía a gloria, de inmediato enredo sus piernas no deseaba perder esa sensación, quería que se repitiera una y otra vez.

–Sev, justo, ahhh

Snape arremetió con fuerza en ese punto que sabia volvía loco a Harry, cada vez más fuerte y rápido, ya no tardaría en terminar y sabia que su amante estaba al límite, un liquido salió disparado a su abdomen mientras Harry gritaba gozoso, un par de embestidas mas y Snape dejaba su semilla en Harry, podía sentir los espasmos de placer mientras su semen salía y su miembro tomaba flacidez, tomo el último esfuerzo para salir de su amante y recostarse a su lado, su respiración errática y una enorme sonrisa en los labios, eso había sido…

–Increíble, como he podido vivir sin esto hasta ahora –Harry miro al pocionista, parecía radiante, de inmediato se acurruco buscando el calor del otro cuerpo, aquello había sido maravilloso, quería seguir experimentando eso y un montón de cosas más con ese hombre, cerro los ojos con fuerzas y tomo una decisión –Severus, promete que siempre tendrás contigo un antídoto contra el veneno de serpiente –Ya lo había dicho y no se arrepentía, enterró su cara en el pecho del pocionista.

Severus no entendía del todo –Con una condición –Dijo esperando la reacción de Harry. Este lo miro de inmediato –¿Cuál? –Dijo inocentemente

–Tengamos sexo salvaje toda la noche –Dijo lujurioso.

Harry elevo una ceja –Slytherins siempre obteniendo algo a cambio –Se acerco para besar los labios de su primer amante –Tenemos un trato –Dijo para después ser rodeado por el pocionista.

La noche había sido placenteramente agotadora, la luz del día apenas se asomaba por la ventana, Harry se encontraba abrazado a su cuerpo, se sentía tan correcto en los brazos del joven del futuro, volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Esa misma tarde mientras comían el Glamour de Harry se desvaneció sin previo aviso, Hans había regresado a su cuerpo.

**O-o**

Harry despertó ¿Qué había estado haciendo? Recordaba estar comiendo con Severus cuando todo se volvió negro, estaba soñando, su visión se torno borrosa, busco a tientas sus lentes ¿Lo vivido con Snape había sido un dulce y cruel sueño?

El Gryffindor se coloco los lentes y miro la habitación, no era la suya, aunque le resultaba familiar.

–Cuando llegaste a Hogwarts estuve muy atento a tus amistades –Una voz se escucho, alguien en las sombras estaba de pie junto a la cama –Dijiste que eras amigo de Potter, se me revolvió el estomago de solo pensar que eras Weasley o Longbottom, pero entonces descubrí que hablabas Parsel y todo tuvo sentido.

Harry no parpadeaba, esa voz, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se le escaparan

–Eras mi estudiante, así que tuve que fingir que te odiaba mientras te protegía –La figura salió de las sombras –Tuve que fingir mi muerte para no alterar el curso de la historia y esperar a que tuvieras la edad suficiente para maldecirte y enviarte al pasado –Dijo explicando con calma.

Harry se puso de pie –Cumpliste nuestro trato –Susurro

–Te lo dije soy un hombre de honor, pase la mejor noche de mi vida y solo quería que supieras que cumplí lo que prometí y que si aun deseas hacer tratos conmigo a pesar de mi edad…

Harry lo abrazo con fuerza –No podría hacer trato con nadie más te amo.

Severus lo abrazo –Te amo también mi Harry.

FIN

* * *

><p>Se acabooooooo a que no se lo esperaban, ese Snape se ha vuelto muy mañoso jijiji… espero que les haya gustadooo!<p>

dudas o o que sea, aqui termina el fic y el reto si quieren pasarse a las mazmorras del snarry y podran ver el fan art de este fic.

gracias por leer!


End file.
